City Of Hell
by perksoffanfictions
Summary: Clary's Mother is missing again and she seeks help from Jace . Clary is shocked to find that a girl answers Jace's Phone and tell's her that she and Jace slept together. Clary faints and awakes at the institute. Jace then talks to her about joining Sebastian and Clary tells him that if he doesn't break through the possession she will kill herself.


"Clary!" Jocelyn yelled

"What?" Clary yelled back

"Don't what me Clary Fray. We need to talk"

"Don't what me Clary Fray." Clary mimicked " We need to talk" She grimaced

Simon chuckled.

"Clary!" Jocelyn Screamed

The door flew open and Jocelyn fell to the ground.

"Mum!" Clary ran down the stairs with Simon following behind her.

"Simon?!" Clary panted "Where is she? Can you see her"

"Clary, She's not in the kitchen, though i could've sworn her voice was coming from here"

Clary was panicking.

"Clary. calm down. We'll find-"

"AND WHAT IF WE DON'T?" She shouted " WHAT IF SEBASTIAN TOOK HER?"

Simon paused and Clary knew he was thinking that it was possible.

"I'm calling Jace." Clary said

"No!"

"Why?"

"What if he's possessed again Clary?" He said with a tone in his voice that Clary couldn't understand

"Oh goodness Simon! He's not possessed! You're just against him because me and him love each other and me and you never ended up together" She said more sharply than she intended to

" Clary…"

"Don't Simon. Please."

She dialed the institutes number onto her phone.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice

"Excuse me?But who is this?" Clary said feeling panicked

"This is Monique" She replied

Clary didn't know who she was,but she knew that if she answered Jace's phone something happened.

"Wheres Jace" Clary said sharply

"That is none of your business Clary Fray" She replied

"Actually, i believe it is. He's my boyfriend" She said through gritted teeth

"Oh, Is that so? Maybe you'd like to explain to me why he invited me to bed the previous ni-"

She dropped the phone and gasped for air

"Clary!'' Simon ran towards her to catch her but was too late.

Clary fell into a black whirlpool of darkness.

When she awoke, Jace was playing the piano, as he usually did.

Clary clenched her jaw.

"Oh great. You're awake" Jace rose from his seat at the piano and came to her.

"Don't touch me." She said harshly

"What?" Jace looked extremely puzzled

"You heard me. Who's Monique hm? You know Jace, When you start to lose interest in a girl, The wise choice is to tell her rather than to cheat" Clary didn't feel fear or depression. Just anger.

All her words were calm and they seemed to pour out of her like a river.

"Clary.. Look-"

"Please don't." She held a hand out

"Let's just change the subject."

She squinted her eyes.

"Alright." She opened her mouth to say more but Jace shook his head.

"Clary…Me and Seb-Sebastian" He stammered " We think we can make a new and stronger race of shadowhunters, we think we can make ourselves stronger, but we need you to help us."

But Clary had stopped listening. Her mind flashed back to the moments she had with Sebastian. When he pinned her down and kissed her when they were fighting even though he knew they were siblings. She looked back at his words He had said to her just a few weeks back "There are no other relatives. You and I, we are the last. The last of the Morgensterns. You are my only chance for someone whose blood ruins in my veins too. Someone like me" She shuddered and entered reality again.

"Clary?"

She shook her head slowly

"No Jace. Simon was right, You are being possessed, you need to stop this. Break free of it Jace. Or i'll kill myself." She whispered the last words as if they were sacred words.

Jace's eyes widened.

"Clary, i'm Jace. The real Jace. Sebastian isn't the bad person here. He's trying to help!" He said

"HELP? TRYING TO HELP?! What on earth-" She hesitated. "What on earth has gotten into your mind?"

There was a silence.

"Don't answer that. I know the answer. Sebastian is using you! Controlling you. You need to fight it, or i swear Jace. I will kill myself right now." Jace's eyes were filled with fear. It was clear he had no idea of being possessed.

"Jace i'm giving you ten seconds." She took a deep breathe and dragged out a dagger she had taken from Isabelle when they were training. "Or i'll be gone."

"Clary. Please." His words wavered.

Then something lurked in the dark behind him.

Something evil and pure that Clary could feel its presence.

She immediately knew who it was .

Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN. I SWEAR TO YOU. I WILL DRAG THIS DAGGER FROM MY CHEST TO MY LEGS UNLESS YOU RELEASE JACE."

Sebastian cackled.

" You won't do it." He whispered. " You can't. You wouldn't kill yourself for this."

"Try me." She slowly lifted the dagger to plunge it into her heart.

" NO!" Jace yelled

What happened next was so quick and instant Clary didn't notice.

Jace jumped infront of her and instead of Clary killing herself, She had stabbed Jace.

Sebastian let out a howl.

"Still binded?" She tried to sound strong but her voice wobbled.

He let out many cries of agony and fell to the ground.

Clary looked down at her hands. The deep heavenly flame that was burning her hand.

She watched herself burn as the flame and heat grew stronger.

Simon ran in just in time to watch her die.

"CLARY! NO!'' HE YELLED.

But The sound was blocked out by Jace's heavenly chime

" Clary.. Clary…" It was calling to her

She floated to the sound and felt darkness

"no!" She struggled " I Must have Jace back"

Then she saw a flash of blonde hair.

She gasped " Jace!" She was suddenly happy to see him.

But then when he turned to her it wasn't Jace

It was Sebastian

She cried out a help

"Hello little sister'' He grinned evilly "Welcome to the City Of Hell"


End file.
